1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a printed plastic article, more particularly a plastic cover, comprising a flat surface and a raised edge part adjoining said flat surface. The flat surface is provided with apertures, such as in a tray, but also with surfaces which are slightly bent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method for manufacturing printed plastic articles, such as covers, has been used in the art. In this known method printed foil is subsequently deformed by deep-drawing.
A considerable disadvantage of this method is that an irregularly printed cover is obtained, especially if polypropylene is used as an initial material for manufacturing a cover.
Another disadvantage is that a rather large quantity of waste material is obtained after having stamped the respective cover, which printed waste material cannot be recycled to the plastic feed material used for forming a foil to be shaped into the cover.